1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of flat-panel displays. More particularly, the present invention relates to plasma display panel (PDP) technology, along with associated methods of heat dissipation and thermal management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, various electronic devices have utilized heat sink devices, either integrally configured or attached thereto, to dissipate heat in thermally deleterious heat generating components of such electronic devices. The same is true for flat-panel display modules, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and PDPs, which generate enormous quantities of heat. Various methods have been utilized that relatively inefficiently dissipate the heat generated in PDP structures including integrated circuits (ICs).
Tape carrier packages (TCPs) are packages in which ICs are installed on thermally stable substrates and sealed with polymer. TCPs are widely used in liquid crystal drivers and less frequently in PDPs. However, there are several disadvantages associated with methods used for TCPs. In addition, the TCP structure itself increases device weight and dimensional thickness. These characteristics inevitably limit the PDP's ability to efficiently dissipate heat.
Various ICs can operationally endure temperatures as high as 85°-100° C. However, high temperatures can adversely impact performance characteristics of a PDP. Therefore, there is a present need to reduce the operational working temperature of the PDP and associated ICs, without increasing costs, to reach the appropriate thermal balance in a display panel.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional structure of a PDP 100. An IC 101 is coupled to a conventional TCP 102 attached to the PDP 100, and a printed circuit board (PCB) 103 is disposed partially within the TCP 102. The PDP 100 is coupled to a chassis/base plate structure 104 by attachment fasteners 105. The PDP 100 has a panel structure 106, consisting of a front panel 106a and a rear panel 106b. A thermal pad 107 is disposed between the rear panel 106b and the chassis/base plate 104.
Heat generated by the structures FIG. 1, including the PDP 100, IC 101 and panel structures 106, is dissipated by conventional means of thermal conduction and convection, which is relatively inefficient. This generated heat is inhibited from dissipation by the structural barrier of the TCP 102. This source of heat in area “A” is a result of the natural inter-flow that comes from the panel structure 106 and its driving IC 101. The heat generated accumulates in area A (direction as shown by the arrows if FIG. 1), thus making it even more difficult to discharge heat generated by the driver IC 101. Also, the linear width dimension (Δ1) of the TCP 102 affects the amount of heat that can be effectively dissipated from the PDP 100.
Clearly, conventional PDP structures associated with TCPs have several disadvantages regarding heat dissipation. There is no heat dissipation structure provided in the TCP's driver or in the overall mechanical packaging of the TCP module. Thus, when applied to a PDP, the TCP is not able to effectively dissipate heat generated by the IC. As a result, at least the operating life of the PDP is shortened, and worse, the excess heat may result in the destruction of the IC itself.
One of the most significant threats to the operational performance and lifetime of a conventional PDP lies in deleterious thermal environments caused by generated heat. Thus, there is a present need for an apparatus and method that prevents the compromised or operational failure of a PDP panel by reducing heat accumulation while increasing the heat dissipation efficiency of the overall PDP structure. Moreover, the present need extends to a solution that reduces an operational working temperature of a PDP and associated ICs without increasing costs to reach an appropriate thermal balance in the operational display.